shadowsofqalfandomcom-20200214-history
Psionic Manifesting
Manifesting Powers Manifester Level *'Cost:' 500xp *'Requierment(s):' Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma 11+ *'Benefits:' Gives you access the powers on the Psion powers list. with a new Power level every Odd level. The First time you take this you select a Power List: Psion(Int or Cha) or Psychic Warrior(Wis). *You can take this ability multiple times. Each time you take this you gain 1 Manifester level in your choosen Power List. *You may select a second Power List when taking this ability, manifester levels for each Power List are tracked sepperate. If you Select Psion Power List you must also choose to have a Discipline below. Disciplines *Every psion must decide at 1st level which psionic discipline he will specialize in. Choosing a discipline provides a psion with the powers restricted to that discipline. However, choosing a discipline also means that the psion cannot learn powers that are restricted to other disciplines. He can’t even use such powers by employing psionic items. *'Clairsentience:' A psion who chooses clairsentience is known as a seer. Seers can learn precognitive powers to aid their comrades in combat, as well as powers that permit them to gather information in many different ways. *'Metacreativity:' A psion specializing in metacreativity is known as a shaper. This discipline includes powers that draw ectoplasm or matter from the Astral Plane, creating semisolid and solid items such as armor, weapons, or animated constructs to do battle at the shaper’s command. *'Psychokinesis:' Psions who specialize in psychokinesis are known as kineticists. They are the masters of powers that manipulate and transform matter and energy. Kineticists can attack with devastating blasts of energy. *'Psychometabolism: '''A psion who specializes in psychometabolism is known as an egoist. This discipline consists of powers that alter the psion’s psychobiology, or that of creatures near him. An egoist can both heal and transform himself into a fearsome fighter. *'Psychoportation: A psion who relies on psychoportation powers is known as a nomad. Nomads can wield powers that propel or displace objects in space or time. *'''Telepathy: A psion who chooses the discipline of telepathy is known as a telepath. He is the master of powers that allow mental contact and control of other sentient creatures. A telepath can deceive or destroy the minds of his enemies with ease. *None (No Additional Power Lists) *If you select None, Charisma becomes your prime ability for manifesting. Otherwise Intelligence is your prime ability. Powers Known *'Cost:' 50 (+50 ea) *Choose the powers known from your power list, or from the list of powers of your chosen discipline if you have one. You cannot choose powers from disciplines other than your chosen discipline. (Exception: ''The feats Expanded Knowledge and Epic Expanded Knowledge do allow a psion to learn powers from the lists of other disciplines or even other classes.) A psion can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than his manifester level. *The number of times a psion can manifest powers in a day is limited only by his daily power points. *A psion simply knows his powers; they are ingrained in his mind. He does not need to prepare them (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though he must get a good night’s sleep each day to regain all his spent power points. *The Difficulty Class for saving throws against psion powers is 10 + the power’s level + the psion’s ability modifier. '''Power Points' *'Cost:' 100xp ea. *'Requierment(s):' Manifester Level 1 *'How To Determine Bonus Power Points:' Your key ability score grants you additional power points equal to your key ability modifier x your manifester level x1/2.